In the following text, the expression nanoparticles means particles having a particle size of less than one micrometer. In contrast to the respective same material without a nanoparticle structure, nanoparticles in some cases have highly extraordinary characteristics. This is because of the fact that the ratio of the surface area to the volume of nanoparticles is particularly high; for example, even in the case of spherical nanoparticles comprising a hundred atoms, more than fifty atoms are surface atoms. The high reactivity of the nanoparticles that results from this offers the capability to align materials more specifically than would otherwise be possible for the respective purpose. For example, nanoparticles are used as coating materials. By way of example, a general technical overview of nanotechnology can be found on the Internet page of the German Physikalisch-Technische Bundesanstalt [Federal Physical/Technical Administration].